Group Encrypted Transport Virtual Private Network (GET VPN) is a solution for centralized key and security policy management. The typical application of GET VPN is embodied in the protection of multicast traffic, such as, security transmission of audio, video broadcast and multicast files. GET VPN provides a new group-based IP security (IPsec) model. A group is a security policy set. All members belonging to the same group share the same security policy and key. GET VPN includes a Key Server (KS) and a Group Member (GM). The KS is configured to manage different security policies and keys for different groups. The GM may obtain a security policy and a key from the KS by joining an appropriate group, and is responsible for encryption and decryption of data traffic. GMs belonging to the same group have the same group ID.